Child's Play
by FlUFF WRiTER
Summary: Children are in a sense...innocent and Xantara and Blaise are no exception. Join these twins as they try to pair up the most impossible couple, Zuko and Katara. In other words...their parents.
1. Blast to the Past and Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Avatar, unfortunately. Nick has that pleasure. I only own Xantara and Blaise.

A/N: Okay, first off, I have no idea if this would at all (the idea that one could go into the past) be possible in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender but I'm going to make it possible in my story. In here, it will focus mostly on four characters. It will be, obviously, Zuko, Katara, then Xantara, and Blaise. And just so you know, you say Xantara like Katara but instead of the Ka you say San…I think. In this there's the prologue and chapter one (you can tell where chapter one starts because it's bolded, italicized, and underlined.) Enjoy! By the way, a huge thanks to my beta reader: kyoshilover at the Distant Horizon forums!

Child's Play

_**Prologue Blast to the Past**_

"I'm right and you're wrong!" yelled a girl no older than six.

"You're not right! _I'm_ the one who's right! That's why Mommy and Daddy love me better!" Shot back the boy who happened to be the girl's twin.

"No they don't!" the young girl's voice started to falter as tears welded up in her eyes.

"It's true _and_ they loved me longer."

"That's not true!" the girl was now in tears.

"Yeah huh. I was born first so Mommy and Daddy have had to love me longer." The boy replied smugly.

"You're lying Blaise!" The girl accused, pointing a finger at her older brother.

"I'm not lying, Xantara. If there is anyone who is lying, it's you."

Xantara looked up at her brother confused. "How could I be lying? I know when I'm telling the truth and I am now."

"Well, it's not so much that you are _telling_ lies, it's much more that you are living _a_ lie." Blaise explained.

"That's not possible and 'sides that doesn't even make any sense,"

"Yeah it does Xantara, it's just that you're little brain can't understand it." Blaise insulted a bit too harshly.

"Well…I don't care if I can't understand what you say. I know that Mommy and Daddy _never_ hated each other!" Xantara stood with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah they did, Daddy told me. And you wouldn't call Daddy a liar would you 'Tara?"

The six-year-old fumed. "Don't call me 'Tara! And Mommy said that she never hated Daddy!"

"Mommy's just saying that because poor little 'Tara can't handle the truth." That was the last straw for the young girl.

The girl gave a scream and pounced on her brother. The two wrestled down the hill that lead to the gazebo in the middle of their mother's garden. Yelps and war cries could be heard throughout the palace's property as Blaise yanked at his sister's hair while Xantara retaliated by kicking him all over the place. The twins were too preoccupied with trying to beat the other that they didn't hear the cries and screams of their parents.

When they got to the steps of the gazebo, still arguing, Xantara pushed Blaise up the steps to corner him. Blaise pushed his sister back once she was up the small set of stairs and she backed up to the rail of the gazebo. With both arms outstretched, the twins placed their hands on the other's shoulders and fought until Xantara collided with the symbol of the Water Tribe and Blaise onto the Fire Nation's emblem. Both insignias glowed with their respective colors when the two children locked eyes with their parents. Just with that glance, Xantara and Blaise disappeared on the spot.

They could faintly hear the cry of their mother while Blaise and Xantara clung to each other. It seemed like they were traveling in a vortex that swirled with the colors of the four nations: a sky blue which was almost white, a rich forest green, a fire red, and a deep navy blue. The velocity that the twins traveled at forced the two apart as they yelled the other's name.

They both landed with a thud on the ground. Xantara brought her hands up to her head to make the swirling stop while Blaise shut his eyes and placed his hands on the metal ground. Once both of the twins got oriented, they looked around. Xantara let out a cry that sounded like "Blaise" while Blaise did the same except using his sister's name.

Xantara looked around wildly around her as she scanned the area. Her brother was nowhere to be seen.

**_Chapter One Fainting Benders and Disbelieving Parents _**

"Come on Blaise! This isn't funny! Where are you? Blaise!" the young girl had tears trailing down her cheeks.

With her head held in her hands, she sat down and cried uncontrollably. Xantara couldn't hear the pounding of feet over her cries. It wasn't until she felt a cool hand touch her shoulder that she noticed…well, everything around her. Xantara lifted her cool blue eyes and saw a girl before her. Without another thought, Xantara threw her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly, still sobbing.

"Umm…" The girl trailed off.

"Where's Blaise?" Xantara asked in a whisper. "He thinks it's a joke, doesn't he? But he really scared me, where is he?" Xantara pulled back from her embrace to look at the girl she was hugging.

"Umm, who's Blaise?" Xantara spun around and jumped off the girl and almost tackled the boy who spoke.

"You know who Blaise is, Aang!"

"How do you know my name?" Aang questioned awkwardly as he placed his arms around the six-year-old.

"Blaise put you up to this, didn't he Uncle Aang?"

"Uncle?" Xantara looked behind her and did the same thing she had done to the young Airbender.

"Of course you'd play along with this, Uncle Sokka!" Xantara looked behind Aang when she heard soft steps. "There you are Auntie Toph!" Xantara ran up to the twelve-year-old girl and hugged her legs but returned to where she stood before. "But you know what?" Xantara now stood on the ground with her hands on her hips and looked at the trio. "You all look younger. And where's Daddy? Wait…he's probably yelling at Blaise for scaring me. Where are we? This isn't the gazebo."

"What are you talking about?" Katara questioned as she looked at the girl curiously. "Who is Blaise? And why are you calling Aang and Sokka Uncle and Toph Auntie? You don't even know them and who is Daddy?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Xantara walked up to the young Waterbender and pressed her palm on her forehead. "You don't have a fever, Mommy."

"MOMMY?" The four of them shrieked.

"Yeah, you," she pointed to Sokka. "Are my Uncle Sokka. And Aang," she looked at the stunned twelve-year-old. "Well, you're not _really _my uncle but that's what I call you. The same is with Toph, not my aunt but since you're with Aang then that's why I call you Auntie," Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang's eyes all widened at this declaration. "And this is my mommy. You guys know that." She looked Katara in the eye. "You sure you're okay Mommy? You look really pale."

"You must be mistaken," Katara started as she stared at the girl and waved her hands frantically. "I can't be your mommy."

"Yes, you are! Why do you have to listen to Blaise? I don't play this game anymore!" Xantara started to get teary.

"Who is Blaise? And trust me; I'm not your 'mommy'. I'm only fourteen!"

"You can't be fourteen! You must have taken something to make you _look _like your fourteen. And it's all because Blaise wanted to trick me! And where's Daddy? Mommy! Tell me where Daddy is!" Xantara demanded as she shook her 'mother' who was still in shock.

"Listen little girl," Aang started slowly as the young girl turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "We have no idea what you're talking about. Sokka and I can't be you uncles. I don't even…like…Toph that way, and Katara can't be your mother. We don't know who your daddy is and we don't know who Blaise is either."

Xantara narrowed her eyes. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Aang bent down to her height and looked her in the eye.

"Because…" Xantara looked down at the dirt and kicked her foot. "Because, Blaise said I was either lying or I was living a lie. Which I have no idea what he means by that."

"First of all," everyone turned to Katara. "Who is Blaise?"

"Your son, Mommy. My twin brother, well…according to him, he's my _older _brother. He said that you told him he was five minutes older than me." Xantara answered still confused by her mother's questioning. "Of course you should know all this. All of you should."

"How old are you?"

"I'm six! I'm turning seven in…a month!" She held up six fingers to show Toph, who stood behind Aang.

"Katara? Is there something you haven't been telling me?" Katara looked up to Sokka.

"No, Sokka. You really think that I would have a six-year-old when I'm fourteen?"

Xantara interrupted before Sokka could even open his mouth. "But you're not fourteen Mommy. You're turning…umm…Daddy told me…oh yeah! You are turning twenty-three in a month! You always said Blaise and I were the best gift you were ever given, it's true, isn't it?"

Katara was still sitting down from the shock and had wide eyes but Toph answered for her. "You see, technically, if what you're saying is true, then you won't be born for another…"

"Year and a half," Aang answered for her.

"But what I'm saying is true!" Xantara jumped in frustration. "I'm not a liar!" Once again the girl got tears in her eyes.

"Look, umm…what's your name?" Aang questioned rapidly.

"Xantara," She answered cautiously.

"Xantara, beautiful name, by the way," The girl replied with a thank you and beamed. "You haven't been born yet. Katara's still fourteen. If my calculations are correct, then Katara had you when she was sixteen—"

"SIXTEEN?" Sokka shouted.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Katara hissed as she looked up at her brother as he just glared at her.

"Anyway, the most reasonable explanation for you being here is that…" Aang's voice trailed off.

Toph finished his sentence for him. "You somehow got transported into the past,"

"That would explain why Blaise and I were in the swirly-tube thing!"

"Swirly-tube thing?"

"Yeah, Mommy!" Xantara walked up to Katara and sat on her lap. "Don't get mad, but Blaise and I were fighting again then he said something and I jumped on him and we wrestled our way down the hill to your gazebo."

"What happened after that?" Toph asked interested as she took a seat next to Aang. Sokka reluctantly sat down as well.

"Well, I…umm…pushed him up the steps and once I got up he pushed me back. So, then we both tried to attack the other but he pushed me against the Water Tribe's symbol and so I pushed him against the Fire Nation's symbol. I heard you and Daddy screaming, Mommy, so we both turned to look at you and Daddy." She took a breath before continuing dramatically. "Then I saw a great, shiny blue light and I heard you scream as Blaise and I were pulled into the swirly-tube thing. I tried to hold on to Blaise but I couldn't, so when I let go, I ended up here. Where is here anyway?" Xantara explained.

"This is part of the Earth Kingdom's land. The thing I don't get is why you ended up _here_?" Aang questioned more to himself than everyone else.

"So…I really am your…Mom?" Katara whispered the last word.

"Uh huh. But since you didn't know who I was that might explain…" Xantara trailed off due to a small shake.

It turned out that Katara had fainted.

_**Change of Scene**_

Blaise opened his eyes and rubbed them just in case. His surroundings were still the same as they were when he first glanced around. There were men and mental all over the place. _It's a ship! _Blaise concluded. The men were staring wide-eyed at the boy and one had pushed the other, who ran off. Blaise stood up and looked around, eyeing each of the men. Suddenly Blaise yelled out.

"'Tara! Where are you? Come out 'Tara! I promise I won't hurt you!" Blaise looked around but he didn't see his twin anywhere.

"_Who_ is yelling?" Blaise spun around and ran.

Blaise had run into the arms of an unsuspecting young man who just kept his arms at his side. Blaise had wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs were around his waist, holding on for dear life.

"Why aren't you hugging me?" Blaise pulled back after a minute when he hadn't felt arms around him.

"Why _would _I hug you?" The man questioned with disgust in his voice.

"Zuko, who is he?" A plump man asked pointing to the young boy who had his arms wrapped around Zuko.

"Uncle Iroh!" Blaise jumped down from Zuko and ran to the retired general.

"How does he know your name, Uncle?" Zuko's eyes were narrowed as Blaise hugged the old man.

"Because he's your uncle, duh!" Blaise replied with a know-it-all tone but immediately spoke. "I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I'm so sorry! Please don't punish me!"

"What are you talking about?" Iroh looked at the young boy quizzically.

"I'm going to get in trouble! I'm not supposed to act like that! Daddy won't let me! I don't want to get punished like last time!" The boy explained with tears in his eyes as he hugged the old man tighter who just hugged the boy in return.

"What happened last time?" One of the crew men asked but quickly shut up after Zuko sent him a look.

"I had to stay in my room for _two_ days! The only people I was allowed to see where Mommy and Daddy. They either just gave me food or went to give me…a..._lecture_." Blaise eyes were wide disgust and nodded his head when he finished.

Iroh chuckled at the boy and proceeded to ask the boy a question. "Where's your daddy?"

Blaise's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Daddy's right there," He pointed at the wide-eyed sixteen-year-old Fire Prince.

"You must be mistaken—" Zuko started.

"No I'm not. I'm _always _right, even ask 'Tara. Where is 'Tara anyway?" Blaise looked around him.

"Who's 'Tara'?" Iroh questioned.

"Her names Xantara but I call her 'Tara because it bugs her lots. Mommy and Daddy tell me not to call her that but I still do,"

"But who _is _this…Xantara?" Zuko questioned.

"Daddy? You should know…well, I _suspect_ you know that she's your daughter, if not then that's just weird."

"I don't _have _a daughter and I'm not your 'daddy', okay? I have no idea who you are or what your name is!" Zuko explained.

"Mommy says you can be thick but…" the young boy's voice trailed off as he looked at his father.

"Clearly this boy is delirious!" Zuko stated.

With eyebrows scrunched up Blaise asked "What's delirious?"

"He means you're hallucinating." Iroh answered absentmindedly as he watched his nephew pace.

"Okay…" Blaise's voice trailed off.

Zuko suddenly stopped pacing and walked up to Iroh who still was hugging the boy. "I'm not your father and I don't have a daughter."

"You always said that lying wasn't good," the boy pointed out.

"I'm not lying!" Zuko's eyes flared and smoked steamed out of his fists.

Blaise yelped and hugged Iroh closer. "Now, Zuko, calm down. Let's all sit down and have a nice cup of tea."

"I don't want tea!" Blaise and Zuko responded in unison.

The two looked at each other. "Wait a minute…wait just one minute."

"What?" Zuko's eyes narrowed as did Blaise's.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sixteen, why?" Suddenly Blaise gasped.

"You can't be sixteen! Or can you? It would explain how you don't recognize me or know who Xantara is." The boy said more to himself.

"I say tea would be appropriate at this time." Iroh didn't wait for an answer and started walking to his room. Blaise was put down and followed as did Zuko.

Once they were situated, Zuko started talking. "What were you talking about earlier?" Zuko's voice was softened though he didn't know why.

"Like what?"

"Why are you calling me daddy, first off?" Zuko asked.

"Because you are!" Blaise replied cheerfully.

Iroh cut in before Zuko could after he took a sip of tea. "How is Zuko your father?" Blaise narrowed his eyes and both Zuko and Iroh blushed.

"We know _how _I would be your father, but he meant why do you think _I'm _your father?" Zuko responded.

"Because you are, it's that simple!" Blaise replied exasperatingly.

"How old are you?" Iroh asked.

"Six! I'm turning seven in a month!" Blaise responded proudly.

"You would have had to be around nine, Zuko,"

"But that's not possible!"

"I know! What's your name Boy?" Iroh asked as he set down his cup.

"Blaise,"

Iroh then asked. "How old are your parents last time you checked?"

"Daddy was twenty-four and Mommy's turning twenty-three in month as well. My birthday is her birthday as well." Blaise explained.

"But I'm not twenty-four!"

"Zuko, the only way to explain something like this is for him to be…"

"To be what?" Zuko, once again, narrowed his eyes.

"He has to be from the…future."

Blaise spoke up. "Probably explains everything. I wonder how 'Tara's doing?"

"'Tara's your sister right?" Zuko questioned as he glared at the tea his uncle was trying to hand him.

"Yep! My twin sister! But I'm older than her. Do you know where she is?"

"My guess would probably be, seeing how you ended up with Zuko, who you claim as your father, you sister probably ended up with your mother. It's just a guess but it seems most logical." Iroh answered as he drank his tea.

"How _did _you end up in the past if you really are from the future?"

"I'm not exactly sure but before that happened Xantara and I were fighting again. So then she attacked me and we wrestled our way down the big hill in the courtyard all the way to Mommy's garden. When we ended up at the steps of gazebo, she pushed me. So when she got up the steps I pushed her back. Then we both went to push each other, and I made her bump into the Water Tribe's symbol and she bumped me into the Fire Nation's. I heard you and Mommy screaming, so we both turned around then out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright, like really bright, red light. I blinked then I saw a tub that swirled with colors and I couldn't hold onto 'Tara so I let go and that's how I ended up here!"

"What symbols did you two bump each other into again?" Zuko questioned suspiciously.

"The Fire Nations—"

"Yes, now Zuko—"Iroh cut in.

"And—"

"And it's time you go meditate Zuko, I have to speak with…Blaise was it?" Iroh said rapidly.

"Yep!"

"Now go Zuko!" Iroh ushered his confused nephew out the door as quickly as possible.

"Why didn't you let me tell Daddy the other symbol?" Blaise questioned once the doors were shut.

"Because, if what I have gathered is true, then Zuko will not like that he is going to marry a Water Tribe girl." Iroh answered as he sat back down.

"But he loves Mommy. It's a miracle if they're not together."

"Yes, but that will be in the future. As for right now, there is only one Water Tribe girl Zuko knows,"

"Who is that?" Blaise questioned innocently.

"The Waterbender who travels with the Avatar,"

"Oh! Katara, right?" There was a twinkle in Blaise's eyes.

"I think so," Iroh answered slowly.

"Yep! Mommy told me and 'Tara 'bout her trips with Uncle Aang, Uncle Sokka, and Auntie Toph and how sometimes Daddy wouldn't be the nicest guy around."

"You mean to say your mother, my nephew's future wife, is the one traveling with the Avatar?" questioned a wide-eyed Iroh.

"Uh huh!" Blaise took another sip of his tea as Iroh chuckled.

"Zuko's going to get a kick out of this!" Iroh went back to his tea and didn't hear a heavy thud outside the door.

A/N: Well, finally, the first chapter is done. The prologue alone just seemed to short so I added in chapter one. Xantara is like her mother; well, at six she's more sensitive since she has a brother who is almost exactly like her father when he was sixteen. If they seem a bit OOC then I'm really sorry. I'll try to get them into character. Remember to review! If I get no reviews then I'll just forget about the story. Hoped you liked it! And just so you know, this is the first Avatar story I have ever made. The stories I have written before are in the Harry Potter fandom so yeah, I may be a bit off and if I am, just tell me.


	2. Once Upon a Dream

Disclaimer: I _WISH_ I owned Avatar, but I don't. Grr!

A/N: Ah! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad all of you liked it! This chapter will focus on Xantara and Katara. And the next chapter will focus on Blaise and Zuko, just so you know.

**_Chapter 2 You Rise with the Moon, I Rise with the Sun Part 1_**

_** Once Upon A Dream**_

__

She screamed. She didn't know where she was or how she ended up there. The girl had merely awoken from a nightmare and bolted up when she didn't recognize the surroundings around her. She had seen dirt and trees before her vision got blurry from the tears pouring down her cheeks. She yelled from panic, from fright, from everything that would scare a six-year-old girl.

The girl next to her had awoken immediately from the scream along with her other three companions but she was the one that rushed to the girl. She hugged the sobbing child while the younger girl clung to the older one. Katara felt the tears wetting her own garments but kept on soothing the young girl.

"It's okay," Katara didn't know what had happened to the poor girl but figured it might have been a nightmare. The only thing that was calming the six-year-old was the girl hugging her and the re-assurance that everything was okay.

A sleepy boy rubbed his blue eyes and watched as his sister hugged the small child. He walked up to them and sat in between the Avatar and Toph. They watched as Katara whispered to Xantara and rubbed her back reassuringly. It was an amazing sight, it almost seemed like a mother-daughter moment would it have been in a different surrounding, in a different time with only Katara and Xantara.

"What happened?" asked a sleepy Aang.

"What do you think would've happened Twinkle Toes?" Toph answered annoyed.

The young girl in Katara's arms giggled and answered the Avatar's question. "I had a nightmare,"

"And that's all it is, a nightmare, nothing more." Katara whispered as she laid her cheek on the girl's head.

"Well if that's all," Sokka got up and walked back to where he was previously sleeping. "I'm going to go to sleep. Good night." He fell back to sleep before his head hit the pillow.

Xantara giggled again and leaned in closer to Katara. She hugged her around the waist again and soon fell asleep against her mother. Aang looked softly at the sight in front of him while Toph just stayed silent.

"Come on, guys. We'd better get to sleep," Katara whispered as she tried to make herself comfortable while still having her arms around Xantara.

Once Katara lied down, she looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling and the pale moon shined brightly. Katara sighed. So much had happened that day. Early in the morning, Sokka and Toph started to fight. After that they had stopped at an Earth Kingdom village to get food and supplies and Sokka was fighting with Momo for taking his boomerang. Once those two had calmed down, they heard someone yelling and the same person sobbing. All four of them rushed over to the noise and found the little girl who was now in Katara's arms. After figuring out that the girl came from the future, Katara had tried to make the girl stop calling her mommy but had no success.

Katara looked down at Xantara. The girl had Katara's wavy coffee-colored tresses and had the same sapphire eyes as her mother. Xantara's hair had two elastics at the nape of her neck which made her hair into two pigtails. The girl had almost the same colored skin as Katara but was just a bit lighter. She wore a dress that was the same style as Katara's but instead it was a light red, an almost a pink color. Katara wondered why, if Xantara was really her daughter as the girl had claimed, the color was a shade of red instead of blue? With that last thought, Katara fell asleep.

**_Katara's Dream In Her P.O.V. _**

_I looked around me and saw a vast land full of green grass on the right of me and directly in front of me was a flower garden. There were stones leading the way to a red gazebo which was in the middle of the flower garden. From where I was standing, I could see two emblems from two different nations. There was a pale blue glow coming from the symbol of the Water Tribe and to the left of it was the insignia of the Fire Nation which gave off a glow of red, a blood red._

_ I turned around when I heard sobbing. There was a woman down on her knees with her head in her hands. The woman had bronze-colored hair that shone in the sunlight and wore a blue dress. There was a man hugging the woman and was dressed in red. Unlike the woman, I noted that the man had black hair. He was trying to calm down the woman in his arms while, he too, started crying. His voice was deep but it seemed familiar to me._

_I stepped closer to the couple as the woman turned at clutched the man like a lifeline. Something bright shone in the sunlight and that's when I noticed it was the thing that the Fire Ladies wore in their hair, _what was the name of that thing? Think Katara! _I came up with nothing. I concluded that the man had to be her husband and the Fire Lord and that's when I panicked._

Did Aang defeat Lord Ozai? If he did then who is this new "Fire Lord"? Would it be Prince Zuko? _I shuddered at the thought. _No, he can't be…can he? If he is, then who is his wife? _That's when my eyes shot back to the gazebo. The glows of the insignias stopped but that's when I noticed that it wasn't only the Fire Nation's symbol that was there. There was the Water Tribe's as well! My eyes shot back to the couple in front of me. That's when I heard the woman speak._

"_How did this happen?"_

"_You know that it was supposed to happen. You remember, don't you?" he lifted her chin and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes with his thumbs. _

_The woman smiled sadly before she brought her owns hands up and wiped his tears away. "Of course I remember. How could I not? But it's dangerous! You remember that we almost lost them!"_

"_But you're forgetting that they survived it," his voice was soft and loving._

_I cooed at the sight before the woman spoke again. "But what if they don't? You heard what your uncle said. It could still change. We told them to be careful to not fight anywhere near the gazebo because they were going to get transported to the past. But she never told me anything about me saying that when she went back."_

"_Everything will be okay," the woman leaned her head on the man's shoulder so I could see her face. _

_She had almost the same color skin as me except a bit darker but had my same azure eyes. I noticed that she had a necklace around her neck. My hand reached up to my own and I fingered it. It was exactly like my own. _Oh no! She can't be! Can she?_ My question got answered._

"_Listen to me Katara," the man lifted her face again. "Everything will be fine. They'll be okay, I promise. Nothing will happen to them, trust me." The man pleaded._

_I swear that my heart stopped beating and that my breathing stopped. _That's me? But that's not possible…wait. _I pondered something for a while. She woman had the exact same chocker that I had but she was wearing something that was not of the Water Tribe's, the clip in her hair. _Oh heck no! _I whispered to myself as I unconsciously walked up to my future self._

"_What happened?" my head shot up and I saw an older looking Sokka followed by a taller, more muscular Aang, and a more lady-like Toph._

"_It happened," the man replied but when back to hugging my future self._

"_What do you mean?" Aang asked when they reached the couple and me._

_Toph sighed in annoyance. "What do you think Twinkle Toes?"_

_I giggled at Toph retort before my future-self spoke. "They went back,"_

"_It happened?" Sokka questioned as he kneeled down by me—er, the older me—and patted her back._

"_Yeah, but there wasn't anything we could do to stop it," the man whispered as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply._

"_Yes there was!" my future-self stood up hastily. "There was always something we could have done!"_

"_Like what? What do you suggest we should have done Katara? Please enlighten me," the man also stood up, his voice full angry frustration._

"_Lock them up in the palace? I don't know! But we should have done something! We _could_ have done something!" the future-Katara cried in desperation._

_The man sighed. "That's what we did Katara. We had them locked up for the past few weeks because we tried to avoid this but you have to face it, Katara—"_

"—_face what?"_

"_Katara, you have to face the fact that it was destined for Xantara and Blaise to go back in time,"_

_So this was really my future-self. Xantara wasn't really lying. I felt so bad, so guilty. Xantara had gone off saying that Blaise, who was apparently her brother, called her a liar, he told her that she was living a lie, that nobody, as in the past Toph, Sokka, Aang and myself, would believe that she was telling the truth. And to be perfectly honest, even after I said that I believed her, I really didn't. I mean, how could someone believe something like that? It was insane! The sound of my future voice broke my thoughts._

"_But what if they aren't safe—"_

"—_they're with us Katara; they are going to be fine. I promise, just trust me. And besides, it's your past as well, you should know."_

"_I know, but I can't help but feel that there were some things I should have done differently while Xantara was in the past…" Future-Katara replied with her voice trailing off._

"_Don't you think I wanted to do the same thing with Blaise?" he walked to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders while Future-Katara looked up. _

"_I know, you've told me, but…I don't know," she sighed. "I just want my babies back,"_

"_I want the same thing Katara, I really do. But unfortunately, we can't do anything except wait until they return. None of us can do anything." the man motioned to Sokka, Aang, and Toph. _

"_I miss Blaise and Xantara already," Future-Katara whispered._

"_Me too, Love, me too. You have no idea how much I want them back…" the man's voice trailed off as the sight before started to fade._

_I watched helplessly as the woman continued to cry and the man hugged her while Future-Sokka rubbed her back. I also noticed that Aang had his arms around Toph's waist while he hugged her from behind. I smiled at the sight of the two. Even though I knew that the circumstances that they were going through were hard and painful, they looked happy. Toph and Aang looked so happy with each other. And while my future-self and my future husband were sad, I could help but feel the love that I had for him, well…in a future sense. Suddenly everything feel dark and I was in a dreamless sleep._

_**End of Katara's Dream**_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" shrieked an enthusiastic six-year-old girl.

Four bodies, two of them females, the other two males, shot straight up. They all looked around at each other but all their eyes met up at the young girl who stood in the center.

"What time is it?"

"It's dawn!"

"Why are you waking me up at dawn? I'm going back to sleep," once Sokka's head hit the pillow, he fell back into a deep slumber.

"Why are you waking us up at dawn? questioned a sleepy Katara.

"I forgot how the saying goes…" Xantara trailed off.

"The sun is just barely rising," muttered Aang as he yawned.

It was as if a light bulb went off in her head because Xantara replied. "I rise with the sun!"

Katara stared wide-eyed at the girl. "You rise with the sun?"

"Uh huh!" The girl skipped over to Katara. "And so does Daddy, but he says you don't like it because you like to get your beauty sleep."

"Daddy…rises with the sun, too?" Katara asked slowly as she started to put two and two together.

"Uh huh! He said that me and him rise with the sun and that you and Blaise rise with the moon," the girl beamed for knowing that knowledge.

Katara stood up hastily and picked up the little girl, who was giggling at the time, also. She told Toph and Aang that she would be right back and walked down onto the sand of the island. Katara set Xantara down about ten feet from the water while she sat next to it.

"I don't get it…" she muttered.

"What don't you get Mommy?" Katara winced at the name but turned to look at Xantara who came to sit next to her.

"You look so much like me but yet you rise with the sun," the older girl explained as she looked onto the ocean and the colors that emitted from the rising sun.

"Blaise rises with the moon," Xantara supplied.

"He does, does he?" Katara smiled at Xantara's attempt to cheer her up.

"Yep, but he's not here right now…" Xantara looked down at the ocean and started to draw designs in the water with her index finger.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah, but don't you too Mommy?" Xantara questioned innocently.

Katara sighed. "There's something you have to understand Xantara. I'm only fourteen, I won't have you for another, what? Two years? You came from the future, yeah genetically I am your mother but right now I'm _really_ not…I'm sorry,"

"I know, back home Mommy told me and Blaise that if we ever got transported to the past then we had to…"

"Had to what?" Katara looked curiously at her future daughter.

"Nothing, let's talk about something else. Do you know who my daddy is?"

"Truth be told, I may have a hunch about who it is, but I'm not exactly sure…" Katara's voice trailed off as she started to remember her dream.

__

_The glows of the insignias stopped but that's when I noticed that it wasn't only the Fire Nation's symbol that was there. There was the Water Tribe's as well! _

__

"Who do you think it is?" Xantara asked as she put her feet into the water.

Katara hesitated. "The thing is…I don't want to be wrong but at the same time I don't want to be right,"

"I don't get ya," Xantara nodded her head in confusion as she looked up at Katara.

"I don't want to be wrong because I don't want to be worried over nothing but at the same time I don't want to be right because…I just don't want to be right." Katara explained as she looked at the bright sun.

"Well…what nation do you think he's from?"

"Um…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Mom—Katara," Xantara whispered.

Katara smiled at Xantara. "You can call me Mommy if you want to, I mean, since you _are_ used to it,"

"Thanks. So…you never answered my question. What nation do you think he's from?"

"My hunch is that he's from the Fire Nation. I mean all signs point to it. You rising with the sun, my dream…"

"Katara!" Katara and Xantara turned around and looked up at Aang who was up the hill. "We'd better get going!"

"Come on," the older girl muttered as she picked up the little girl.

After about twenty minutes, which fifteen were due to attempting to wake Sokka up, they were on the flying bison. Xantara squealed when Appa started going up into the air. Once Xantara got over the excitement, she started talking excitedly with "Auntie Toph".

Aang interrupted Xantara's rapid fire conversation with Toph. "Hey! Guys, look! There's Zuko's ship!" The young Avatar pointed to a ship not too far ahead.

"Really?" Xantara scrambled up and looked over Appa's saddle at the metal ship. _I hope Blaise is with you Daddy. _

__

A/N: Ah, chapter two. If Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka are out of character, forgive me. I hardly ever get the chance to watch Avatar, and when it actually is on, I either can't watch it or I'm not home. Also if there are any errors, I'm sorry about that. I don't have a beta but I try as best as I can.

I have some on chapter three done, which, hopefully, will be funny since it has to do with Blaise and Zuko.

Remember review! They make me happy and make me write faster, and if I write faster then the faster I update.

Okay, I edited this chapter _after _I had updated it so there's that.

_** Fluff Writer AKA Xiomara**_

P.S. something I wanted to clear up, just in case you were confused, it isn't after the second season even though it has Toph. So…Toph is in it, but the time frame is before the second season begins. I know, confusing but my mind wasn't really with me when I started writing this, and I didn't realize until the past Saturday. So, just bear with me. And just so you know it will have Azula.

_**Fluff heals the soul!**_


	3. Let Us Entertain You

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar, it's easy as that. In addition, I also don't own the lyrics to the song, Que Vida La Mia; the song belongs to Reik or whoever. I also don't own the song Tears and Rain, James Blunt has that pleasure. I just don't own anything except the plot and any other characters you don't recognize but you should recognize Xantara and Blaise, if you've read the other chapters. I own them, just not everybody else. Ahh! I'll stop talking…or at least try to! On with it!

**_Chapter 3 You Rise with the Moon, I Rise with the Sun Part 2 Let Me Entertain You _**

__

"Is he okay?"

"Probably, he's just unconscious right now."

"Why'd he faint?"

"From the news,"

"The news of what?"

"Him…_marrying_…a water tribe girl, a 'peasant' no less."

"Mommy's not a peasant, she's a fire lady!"

"In your time, not ours, well…not ours yet."

"It's so cool! Mommy's the Fire Lady but at the same time, she wears Water Tribe clothes, well at least in the palace, during other things, Mommy wears the Fire Nation's clothes."

"Must be complicated for her,"

"Daddy tries to make it less harder for her."

"Seems like her really does care about her,"

"He does. Even Uncle Sokka admits it and it takes him a _long _time to admit something like that. Uncle Aang gets touchy about it but Auntie Toph calms him down."

"You mean the Avatar is still alive?"

"Yeah, Daddy made sure of that,"

"The Avatar?"

Zuko shot up after hearing news that the Avatar was still alive in the future. He had tried to drift to sleep but the two voices didn't let him do so. Cautiously, Zuko sat up and absentmindedly lifted a hand to his head. There were only two people around his bed, his uncle and his future son.

"Yep! You awarded him some prize or something. At times he stays in the palace; at other times he goes to rebuild the Air Temples."

"Uh huh," Zuko muttered as he recollected the past events. "I marry a Water Tribe peasant!" it was much more of a statement than a question.

"Mommy's not a peasant, she's royalty!" the young boy yelled back at the sixteen-year-old.

Zuko contemplated a thought running through his mind. "Maybe I just captured her to get the Avatar, yeah that's it."

"And then you fell in love with her, got married, became Fire Lord while she became Fire Lady, had children, and rule over the Fire Nation!" there was a hint of sarcasm in Blaise's voice.

Zuko just narrowed his eyes. "I will _never _fall in love with a Water Tribe peasant."

"Never say never, Daddy! You and Mommy told that to me and 'Tara. Thinkin' of 'Tara, where is she?"

"Probably with the Water Tribe girl and her insolent brother. Along with th-the-the A-Av-Avatar…" realization dawned on the Prince.

"He's figuring somethin' out, ain't he Uncle?"

"I think so…"

Zuko looked at the young boy. "We're going to find your sister, Boy, and then I'll have access to the Avatar."

"But not now!" Iroh interrupted as his nephew started to get out of the bed.

"And why not Uncle?"

"Because you need rest! You've been unconscious for nearly two hours or at least you were asleep." Iroh explained.

"You mean it's—"

"Yes, it's around eight-thirty. The moon is still rising."

Both the Fire Prince and the retired general turned to look at the six-year-old boy who had started to jump on Zuko's bed without his knowing. It seemed like the boy was singing a song while jumping and dancing atop the bed.

"_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,  
y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia...  
__Que vida, la mia..._"_  
_

"What is that child singing?" Zuko exclaimed over the screaming child.

"A song!" was Iroh's answer.

"Really? I didn't notice!"

"_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,  
y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa...  
__Que vida, la mia..._ "

"What are you doing?" Zuko yelled holding onto the child.

Blaise stopped and looked at Zuko. "I'm singing,"

"Why?"

"Because that's what me and Mommy do. At around eight-thirty we fool around and sing songs. Me and Mommy get energetic, well more energetic, at night. Well, now if you don't mind, I will continue singing." as Blaise finished his speech, he took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do mind!" Zuko's voice wasn't heard as Blaise continued to sing.

"_Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
y acaricia tu piel…_"

Blaise hit a high note at "piel" as Iroh commented on that. "Obviously he wasn't made to be a singer." Iroh chuckled as Zuko covered his ears.

"_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,   
si ta-da-da a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
__Solo dime que si…_"

"Can you stop?" the sixteen-year-old yelled but his voice couldn't be overheard by the dancing, singing, and dancing child.

"_Me da-da-da para pensar en ti,  
y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,  
Que vida, la mia...  
Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,  
y yo solo me…blah-blah-blah con mirarte otro dia,  
Que vida, la mia...  
No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,  
que acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,  
dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,  
Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,  
dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,   
si da-da-da estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,  
ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por  
probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
Solo dime que si_!"

At Blaise's ending note, he fell back onto the bed with a big PLOP! The boy quickly regained his breath and looked at the two men looking disbelievingly at him.

"What?"

"What was that?" Zuko asked as calmly as he could.

"A song! Mommy taught it to me. It's called…um…Que Vida La Mia. It's a song in Spanish and Mommy really likes it. We sing it once in a while and when we do, you and 'Tara watch us."

"Why _would _you sing that?" Zuko stared disbelievingly at the child in front of him.

"It's like a ritual that me and Mommy do but Mommy only let's us do this type of stuff on Friday and Saturday nights. You and 'Tara do something in the mornin' and me and Mommy do somethin' at night." Blaise explained slowly.

"But why at night?" Iroh questioned.

"_Because_," the six-year-old didn't understand how these two Firebenders could not understand what he was saying. "Me and Mommy rise with the moon!"

A million thoughts ran through Zuko's mind, consisting of: _'You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun!' That's what I told that Waterbending peasant. But why would he rise with the moon? He looks exactly like me so then why would he—"he's a Waterbender!"_

"He's a what?" Iroh's question interrupted Zuko's train of thought.

"You're a Waterbender!" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep! Mommy was so proud of me! You were more proud of 'Tara though, you two are so much alike,"

"So…don't you get more powerful at night instead of energetic?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"Both."

"Uncle, why do I feel like this is going to be a long night?" Zuko brought his hands to his temples.

"It won't be a long night; it'll be a _fun_ night!" Blaise interrupted as Zuko groaned at the statement.

__

"Come on! Just sing it please! It's really easy!" Blaise pleaded with an older replica of himself.

"I absolutely refuse!"

"It's not that hard. I can tell you the lyrics, it'll be fun. Really! I promise!"

Zuko looked quizzically at the young boy. "You're not going to stop begging until I agree to this, are you?"

Blaise smirked. "Nope! Mommy says I get my stubbornness from you—"

"—please tell me she's not taking all the credit. If anything, you got it from her." Zuko mumbled.

"So you'll do it?"

Zuko responded coldly. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

Zuko managed to mumble a "fine" as Blaise got ready to teach his future father the words to one of his favorite songs. The young boy climbed back onto the bed and turned to look at Zuko, who had his back against the headboard. Iroh was sitting on the other side of the bed, watching how his nephew was going to interact with the boy.

"Okay, this song is called 'Tears and Rain', okay?" Blaise asked before continuing as Zuko just nodded his head. "The first couple of lines are _'how I wish I could…surrender my soul; shed the clothes that become my skin; see the liar that burns within…my needing.'_ Got it?"

"Sure," Zuko replied slowly before repeating the young boy. _"'how I wish I could surrender my soul…shed the clothes that become my skin; see the liar that burns within my needing.'"_

"'_How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold. How I wish I had screamed out loud. Instead, I've found no meaning.'_" Blaise added as Zuko repeated.

Zuko, for the most part, learned the song. After Zuko had learned the words, Blaise started singing and Zuko joined in at the choruses. A smile would start to take form on the sixteen-year-olds face every time Blaise smiled because his future father joined him, but it would soon fade. Iroh started to fool around with the young boy as Zuko watched. Then his uncle would convince him to do some activity with Blaise and Zuko would comply and mostly, enjoy it. When they decided that they had had enough fun, it was about midnight. All three of the males agreed that Blaise would stay with Zuko to sleep but would spend most of his time with Iroh, or at least try to spend most of the time with him.

Now, Blaise had thick blood red blankets surrounding him and his head lay upon a matching pillow. Zuko climbed into bed, his back facing the child.

"Daddy?" the six-year-old whispered hesitantly.

Zuko thought about the name before whispering back a 'what'.

"Are you mad at me?"

Zuko turned around at this accusation and looked at the young boy quizzically. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because…I've kept you up this late and I know that you don't want me here. You and Mommy always said I was a handful and sometimes I'd wear you out but you'd always say that even though that was true, you'd rather have me doing that than not being there at all. Right now, I don't think that's true, is it?" Blaise explained and questioned while looking down at his hands.

The older boy thought about his words before responding. "It's not necessarily that I don't _want _you here, it's just that…you really don't _belong_ here. You're right though, you are a handful but I must admit, and you can't tell this to anyone, not even Uncle Iroh."

"Okay! You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell a soul!" Blaise nodded enthusiastically with a happy tone in his voice.

"That was the most fun I have had in _years_, even if I was acting like a fool." Blaise giggled at Zuko's confession before commenting.

"I'm glad you did Daddy."

With that, Blaise closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, leaving a smiling Zuko looking admirably at the young boy.

"I'm glad too." Zuko whispered as sleep overtook him.

_**Zuko's Dream in his P.O.V. **_

_I looked around me and noticed I was in the patio at the Fire Nation Palace that led to the backyard. I heard giggling and that's when I turned around. There was a young girl, about fifteen or sixteen (I supposed) who was running away from a boy who looked about seventeen. I immediately realized he was from the Fire Nation due to his outfit but I knew that the girl wasn't. I walked closer to the two, well ran with them, and saw that the teenage boy grabbed the girl around the waist and twirled her around. _

_The girl laughed aloud as I got a good look at her. She had light chocolate brown colored skin and a darker shade of hair that matched. I couldn't tell what color of eyes she had but I noticed that she was wearing an outfit that was the color blue. I pondered that until I heard her voice again, which sounded familiar. _

"_Okay, so you caught me, now what are you going to do?"_

_I moved closer to the couple and saw the boy smirk. _

"_You really want to know?"_

"_Do I have a choice?" the girl shot back._

"_You're going to regret saying that!"_

_The boy leaned in, as if to kiss the girl, but I guess she lost her footing because the next thing they knew, she was screaming as he toppled over her as she hit the green grass._

"_You know you look beautiful right?" he whispered as he stared at her._

"_Yeah right—"_

"—_no, I'm serious 'Tara. With your hair spread out like that, and your cheeks so red, it's amazing that I haven't kissed you yet."_

"_So? Why haven't you?"_

_The boy shook his head before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. I turned away from the sight and walked around them. I could see my mother's gazebo in the distance and saw that the flowers looked well. The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly. I turned back around when I heard the teenage boy speak again._

"_Could you be any more perfect, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" _

_My eyes widened at this._

"_Please. I'm less than perfect, you know that," she whispered with doubt in her voice._

"_Well, apparently I don't because, Katara, you really are perfect, in every way possible."_

"_Even if I am a peasant?"_

"_Ah, but Love, you are forgetting that you no longer are a 'peasant', you are royalty. But most importantly you are mine."_

_Katara, apparently, blushed at this. "You're right; I am yours, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation."_

_I, literally, chocked at this. This was supposed to be me? And the peasant that traveled with the Avatar? That couldn't be possible. I mean, she hardly looked sixteen and I hardly looked like I was seventeen. I walked up to the couple to make sure that it was really me. It didn't take me long to realize that it really was me because the scar told everything. Instinctively, my hand came to my cheek where my burn was. _

"_I, also, wouldn't want it any other way Zuko. I'm glad Xantara and Blaise came to the past. I really am." the girl added sincerely._

"_Me too Love and since your birthday is in about, what? Ten months, about, isn't it?" I, well, he questioned with a smirk._

"_Yes, your point?" she looked at him knowingly._

"_They said that they were born on your birthday, maybe we should make sure that comes true." she laughed lightly at this. _

"_Then why don't we?" _

_The boy leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted by a voice, which sounded oddly familiar._

"_Hey! Lovebirds come back inside!" I saw that the Avatar was standing in the patio but he looked a little bit older. _

"_Yeah, he's right! You're married, you can kiss any other time!" a girl yelled whom I didn't really recognize._

"_We're coming Toph!" Katara yelled back as she groaned._

_The boy got off her and helped her stand up. He kissed her lips before intertwining their fingers and walking towards the palace. I stared at them as they retreated into the palace, the image soon faded as I fell into a dreamless sleep._

__

A/N: Okay, well that was chapter three. Took me a while to write that one, I got stuck after Blaise said that it was going to be a fun night.

I hoped you liked it! I added in Zuko's dream because, I didn't find it fair that Katara had a dream but Zuko didn't.

By the way, if Zuko seemed a bit, cool, on realizing that it was he who married Katara then I did it right. For me, I imagine that Zuko would take a _really_ long time to digest that type of information. So yeah.

Drop me a review and an idea!

Love,

_**Fluff Writer**_

_**P.S. fluff heals the soul!**_


End file.
